EmperorPeacock/Original Characters
List of original characters belonging to Airy. Includes OCs both posted and unposted. Only the names of characters currently published are bolded, while all are linked except for those who will not be hosted on this particular wiki. Otherwise, non-EAH enrolled characters will be underlined. Further information regarding my unposted OCs may be found in the "Live Sandbox" subpage. Disclaimer: All characters listed here are liable to various changes/revamps, or in extreme cases, retirement/page deletions. In the cases of those yet-to-be published, they may even be scrapped as concepts altogether. Original Characters Official OC Count: 109 The following characters are sorted by general nationality. 'American' * Edmund "Dandy" Freeland; Son of Dot Freeland from Dot and Tot of Merryland * Esther Peachy Smith; Successor to Ruth Plumly Thompson (author legacy) * Lynnie F. Baum; Daughter of L. Frank Baum (author legacy) * Nautalia Griffiths; Daughter of Trot from The Sea Fairies * Peyton Brown; Daughter of Peter Brown from The Land of Oz * Rosilyn “Bo” Daniels; Daughter of Johnny from The Devil Went Down to Georgia * Suellen Sluefoot; Daughter of Slue-foot Sue from Pecos Bill * Zachariah "Zach" Hugson; Son of Zeb from The Land of Oz 'Argentinian' * Cadencia Encantador; Daughter of the Seventh Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses 'Austrian' * Florian Nightley; Son of Pamina from The Magic Flute 'Canadian' * Missy "Pepper" Claus; Successor to Mrs. Claus from Christmas Folklore * Rainbow Archer; Daughter of the Rough-Face Girl from The Rough-Face Girl 'Chinese' * Hui Long; Child of the White Dragon Horse from Journey to the West * Nandiowala "Nandi" Lantsang; Daughter of Namarona from The Peacock Maiden * Peony Qi; Successor to Prettier-than-a-flower from Journey to the West * Wilhelmina "Willie" Di-Stressler; Successor to a Damsel from any story in need of a Damsel * Ziwen Tang; Son of the Tang Emperor from Journey to the West 'Danish' * Azalea Frostfang; Daughter of the Ice Maiden from The Ice Maiden * Garrett Gardenfairy; Successor to the Flower Fairy Prince from Thumbelina * Lively Charming; Successor to the Temple Girl from The Little Mermaid * Minerva Blossom; Daughter of the Princess from The Snow Queen * Pasithea Sweetpea; Daughter of the Princess from The Princess and the Pea * Sonia Fieldmouse; Daughter of the Field Mouse from Thumbelina 'English' * Baby Goodfairy; Successor to the Nursery Magic Fairy from The Velveteen Rabbit * Crimson King; Successor to the Red King from Through the Looking-Glass * Dipper Teran; Daughter of the Fly from Who Killed Cock Robin? * Hercules Chaffinch; Son of the Bullfinch from Who Killed Cock Robin? * Johanson Lackland; Son of Prince John from Robin Hood * Kiki Doolittle; Daughter of the Fifth Monkey from Five Little Monkeys * Maleeka Mansouri; Successor to Maid Marian from Robin Hood * Misery Scrooge; Successor to Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol * Molly Rogers; Successor to a Pirate from any story in need of a Pirate * Pandora Present; Daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Present from A Christmas Carol * Passerine Dame; Daughter of the Thrush from Who Killed Cock Robin? * Queenie G. August; Daughter of the Queen from Sing a Song of Sixpence * River Thames; Daughter of the Fair Lady from London Bridge Is Falling Down * Sherwood "Sher" Lionheart; Daughter of King Richard from Robin Hood * Thomasine Canty; Daughter of Tom Canty from The Prince and the Pauper 'French' * Alexandria "Alex" Dumas; Daughter of Alexandre Dumas (author legacy) * Cadou Bonacieux; Son of Constance Bonacieux from The Three Musketeers * Claude du Plessis; Successor to Cardinal Richelieu from The Three Musketeers * Fairfax Blondette; Daughter of Blond Beauty from The Blond Beauty * Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon; Daughter of King Louis from The Three Musketeers * Sterling Prime; Son of Stella from The Tales of Hoffmann * Yvette Chatte; Daughter of Kitty from The Three Musketeers 'German' * Dawna O’Hara; Daughter of Ostara from Ostara and the Easter Bunny * Finnegan Trident; Son of the Fisher-lad from The Pearl Queen * Glassidy Coffman; Daughter of the Maiden from The Glass Coffin * Isla von Mollusk; Daughter of the Pearl Queen from The Pearl Queen 'Greek' * Hylla Hippolytus; Daughter of Hippolyta from A Midsummer Night’s Dream * Melinoe Tantalus; Successor to Helen of Troy from Faust * Phoebus Thrace; Successor to Psyche from Cupid and Psyche * Sephos Z. Cupid; Daughter of Eros (non-legacy) * Valerie de Milo; Successor to Venus from Cupid and Psyche 'Indian' * Gandaki Hamsatti; Daughter of Gamzatti from La Bayadére 'Iranian' * Sultanah Shiva; Successor to the Persian Princess from Stenka Razin 'Italian' * Azure “Zuri” Coachman; Daughter of Medoro from The Adventures of Pinocchio * Devilyn Sinclair; Successor to a Deal Demon from any story in need of a Deal Demon * Roselina "Lina" Love; Daughter of Rosella from The King of Love * Ruinous Charming; Successor to Guenever from A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court 'Japanese' * Hoshiko Yamato; Successor to the King from The Little Prince * Kishijoten "Kishi" Yamato; Successor to Badroulbadour from Aladdin and the Magic Lamp 'Latvian' * Courtney von Bathory; Successor to Bathilde from Giselle 'Mexican' * Adonia Conceit; Daughter of the Mouse from The Vain Little Mouse * Blandina "Dina" Flores; Daughter of Blanca Flor from Blanca Flor * Romina Ramirez; Successor to Juno from The Peacock and Juno 'Moroccan' * Jupiter de Schoye; Son of Feirefiz from Arthurian Legend * Repentance Belkacem; Successor to Repanse de Schoye from Arthurian Legend 'Norwegian' * Pietro Gynt; Son of Peer Gynt from Peer Gynt 'Polish' * Giselle Demetrius; Successor to Rosika from Coppélia 'Russian' * Blair Vasiliev; Son of Vasilisa from Vasilisa the Beautiful * Cecilia Lanta; Daughter of Iolanta from Iolanta 'Scottish' * Bertha Greene; Daughter of the Green Knight from Arthurian Legend * Eppie McBride; Daughter of Effie from La Sylphide * Gale Gossamer; Son of the Light Princess from The Light Princess * Idris Ainsley; Son of Irene from The Princess and the Goblin * Rowan Burgundy; Daughter of the Red Knight from Arthurian Legend 'Spanish' * Antonio Aragon; Successor to Queen Anne from The Three Musketeers 'Tunisian' * Tharwah Nahas; Daughter of Tadmurah from The City of Brass 'Turkish' * Alara Sihirli; Successor to the Godmother from The Egg-Born Princess 'Vietnamese' * Huynh Nguyen; Successor to the Miller's Daughter from Rumpelstiltskin 'Welsh' * Gwen E. Vere; Daughter of Guinevere from Arthurian Legend 'Miscellaneous' * Aurore "Rory" Rex; Daughter of Aurex from The Land of Oz * Auspicious "Silver" Adept; Daughter of Aujah from The Land of Oz * Bonnie Cobalt; Daughter of Boq from The Land of Oz * Brawny Charming; Successor to Vaudémont from Iolanta * Brilliant Charming; Successor to the King's Daughter from Puss in Boots * Cadbury Cottontail; Son of the King of Bunnybury from The Land of Oz * Caitlin Glass; Successor to the Glass Cat from The Land of Oz * Coeur d’Alene Murphy; Daughter of the Prize Potato from John Dough and the Cherub * Cooper E. Krumbic; Son of Coo-ee-oh from The Land of Oz * Dollilah of Merryland; Daughter of Dolly from Dot and Tot of Merryland * Huckleberry “Huck” Amby-Jamb; Son of Jellia Jamb from The Land of Oz * Jason "Fleece" Nolan; Son of Fluff from Queen Zixi of Ix * Jesseva "Jess" Pipt; Daughter of Margolotte from The Land of Oz * Jinx Alla Bad; Child of Ojo from The Land of Oz * Jolene "Jolinx" Phearse; Daughter of Gloria of Jinxland from The Land of Oz * Lillith Gue; Daughter of Emperor Golbasto from Gulliver's Travels * Maeve Marie; Daughter of Mary-Marie from The Witchcraft of Mary-Marie * Merlin Prins; Son of Prince Melra from The Witchcraft of Mary-Marie * Mombu "Laveau" Northmancy; Daughter of Mombi from The Land of Oz * Norman Beatific; Successor to Mark from Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John * Pozy G. Rozenbaum; Daughter of Ozga from The Land of Oz * Rhea Unicorner; Daughter of Roganda from The Land of Oz * Rosebud "Sissy" Nolan; Daughter of Bud from Queen Zixi of Ix * Rosmarus Brothers; Daughter of the Walrus from The Walrus and the Carpenter * Tank D. Bullock; Son of the China Milkmaid from The Land of Oz * Trixi of Ix; Daughter of Zixi from Queen Zixi of Ix * Waylon Z. Krizzle III; Son of the Woozy from The Land of Oz Category:Subpages